Jack's Girl
by jacksfox
Summary: In order to save Jack, they have to find the one he would die for. Captain Jezzree of the Streak would have died for him six years ago, but have her feelings changed? And does Elizabeth love Jack or Will, or mabye nethier?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. If I did I'd be Elizabeth instead of Kiera Knightly.

Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs sat in the galley of the _Arrow_, a small ship that Tia Dalma gave them, disscusing what to do next.

"We need Davey Jones's heart," Will said.

"Now, lad, you're skippin' a step, there," Barbosa remarked.

Will gave the captain a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"We need to find the one with Jack's heart first," Barbosa answered. "The one that would go to the end of the world for him, and he would do the same for her." Barbosa glanced at Gibbs.

Elizabeth snorted. "I doubt Jack would be that selfless."

Barbosa and Gibbs ignored Elizabeth. Gibbs shook her head. "I haven't seen her in six years, since that day. She's probably changed her mind 'bout Jack."

"Aye, her mind, but not her heart," he replied.

"Who?" Will and Elizabeth asked in unison. They were ignored.

"I guess it's worth a try," Gibbs admitted.

They walked upstairs to the waist of the ship where the crew was waiting for orders. The moon cast an errie glow over everything.

"To Tortuga, maties!" Barbosa shouted.

"Tortuga!" the crew repeated as they hurried to work. They needed the rum to numb the pain Jack left behind. Babosa turned and went to his cabin.

Will turned to Gibbs. "So who's the lucky girl with Jack's heart?"

"One of the toughest and most beautiful pirates ter sail these seas, and the only female captain, ter boot. She's cunning, and quick, too. Yeh'd be carzy ter cross blades with her."

"You talk like you know her," Elizabeth stated.

"Aye. She's me daughter."

"Your _daughter_."

"Captain Jezzree Gibbs. That be her name. She's madly in love with Jack, last time we talked. Sore with 'im, too, and Jezzree ain't on ter forgive easy."

"What did Jack do to her?" Will asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Neither one of 'em ever told me. Jack's been regretin' it, though. She be the reason he drinks so much. He still calls her his girl."

"She doesn't seem likely to help us get Jack back," Will said.

"Last I heard she still calls him hers."

The three of them stared out into the water rippled by the ship's movement. Will was wondering what kind of woman could steal Jack's heart. _Elizabeth_, a voice in his head whispered. Will burned with anger as he remembered seeing Elizabeth and Jack kiss. They hadn't talked about it at all. Will glanced at his fiancee. Her face was unreadable. He couldn't wait untill this was all over. He just hoped when it did he still had Elizabeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long for my first story to come out. I hope you liked it. Please review, to condemn or praise. But only constructive critisim.


	2. Jezzree

a/n: Thanks to Evil Ducky of the BlackLagoon, jadex.xoxoand IrethMalfoy for their reveiws and thanks to my silent readers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own potc.**

A week later, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Captain Barbossa found themselves in a pub in Tortuga. Gibbs had said that this was Captain Jezzree's favorite place on the pirate island. If she was in Tortuga, she would be here.

By now the story about Jack had spread accross the whole island with many elaborate versions. The bartender had given everyone a round of rum, on the house, in honor of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Do you see her?" Will asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, but Jezzree's here." He nodded toward a pretty black girl talking to a bunch of men. "That's her first mate over there. Name's Miranda."

Miranda saw Gibbs and walked over to him. "Hey, Gibbs. Who be yer mates?"

"This be Will Turner-" Miranda winked at Will flirtily "- and this be Will's fiancee, Elizabeth Swan."

"I'm Aston Blair," Brabossa said quickly. He didn't want anyone knowing he was alive yet.

Miranda nodded. "You sailed with Captain Jack. Is it true? The Krackum got 'im?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Knew his luck had to run out soon. Poor Jezzree when she finds out."

"Where is Jezzie anyway?" Gibbs asked.

Miranda shrugged. "Haven't seen her in six years. Kicked me of the _Streak. _I thought I was gonna die. Almost did." She lifted up her shirt to reveal a pale white scar accross her stomache. "Lucky I jumped outta the way or I'd be in two."

"Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"If she didn't tell yeh what happened 'tween her and Jack, she don't want yeh to know." Miranda said fiercely.

Will was impressed. Jezzree tried to kill her, yet Miranda still remained loyal to her friend.

Gibbs sighed. "We'll check all of the docks for her ship. Thanks anway, Miranda." They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Miranda called. "If you see Jezzree tell her I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were searching the docks for the _Streak_, now the fastest ship in the Carribean that the _Pearl _was destroyed.

"That be her," said Gibbs, pointing to a ship at the end of the dock. They headed over to it. "Ahoy! Anyone on board?" Gibbs shouted up at the ship.

They froze as each one of them felt a pistol on his and her back.

"What be yer business with the _Streak_?" a strachy voice asked.

"Our business be with her captain." Gibbs turned around. "Jason Ewing, I haven't seen yer ugly face in years."

"I was about to say the same to yeh, Gibbs." Ewing holstered his pistol. So did the others.

"What be yer business with the captain?" a voice from the shadows asked. A woman stepped foward. Her waist-length, dark red hair was tied back in a braid. Her face was fierce, but her brown eyes smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed the woman in a bear hug. "Did yeh really think yeh could get away from yeh father?"

Captain Jezzree smirked. "No harm in tryin', now is there? C'mon. Yeh wanted to speak with me." She and Ewing led them on the deck of the _Streak_. "Here's good. What the crew don't know, won't hurt them. Or me, fer that matter. Ever since I gave Miranda the boot, they haven't been too friendly. Ewing here's the only one I can trust. Now I know you 'n' Barbossa - 'n' I'm not surprised that yer alive. Who be them two?"

"Will Turner and his fiancee, Elizabeth Swan," Gibbs answered.

"Bootstrap's boy?"

"The one."

"Where be Jack?"

Gibbs looked at his mates, hoping they would answer, then back at his daughter. He sighed. "Yeh didn't hear the rumors?"

"I did but they can't be t-true? Jack's too lucky." The studder was slight but it was there. No matter what she did or said, she still cared about Jack.

"His luck ran both ways, sweetheart," Gibbs said softly.

Captain Jezzree had to grab the rail to steady herself. This couldn't happen, not to her Jack.

"There is a way to save him," Elizabeth declared. "We must go to the end of the world and get him from Davey Jones." She stared into the captain's eyes. For an instant the mask slipped and Elizabeth saw the anger on her face. Captain Jezzree wanted to go to the end of the world and skin alive the person who would dare harm her Jack. But then she corrected herself.

"Why should I?" she asked. "He wouldn't do the same fer me unless it would benifit him. Yeh know how Jack is."

"Yea, I know Jack, and he loves yeh," Gibbs retorted.

Captain Jezzree gave a sad laugh. "I might have believed that six years ago, but not anymore. Not after what he did."

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked.

"Me," a voice said. They turned to face starboard. Captain Jezzree had her cutlass drawn in the blink of an eye. Miranda was standing on the deck.

"What are yeh doin' her?" Captain Jezzree spat.

"Apolojizing. Jezzree, I convinsed Jack to cheat on yeh. It's my fault, not his. I'll do anything, _anything_, to get yeh to trust me again. Please, Jezz, forgive me."

Captain Jezzree lowered her cutlass just a fraction. "Yeh were me best mate 'n' yeh stabbed me in the back."

"I sed I was sorry."

"Sometimes sorry won't cut it."

"Let me prove it to yeh. Take meh on this voyage."

"Let meh guess. Yeh want me teh make ye first mate again."

"Yeh don't have teh."

"And I won't. Round up the crew. Tell them were settin' sail early tommorrow. The sooner this is over, the better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Please reveiw. I like reveiws. Was it better than the last chapter?


	3. Port Royal

Thanks to my silent readers and Softballchick dreaowa. Special thanks to IrethMalfoy for her review.

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own POTC.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew of both ships woke early the next morning. Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Elizabeth, Captain Jezzree, and Ewing met on the dock in front of the _Streak_ to disscuss plans.

"Who Norrington be workin' for?" Captain Jezzree asked.

"Eastern Trading Company," Gibbs answered.

"Pop," she said to Gibbs, "from now on yeh captain of the _Arrow_. Pick whoever yeh want teh be yer mate."

"Wait here," Brabossa began," _I'm_ captain of the _Arrow_."

"Not anymore that _I'm _commodore. Yeh stayin' on the _Streak_ with me. I want ter keep an eye on yeh."

"Now, Commodore, yeh know I would never do what I did ter Jack ter yeh." His smirk said why.

Commodore Jezzree gave him an icy glare and he knew better than to say anything else.

"Here's yeh partin the plan," she continued. " There's a secret bay on the outskirts o' Port Royal. Get the ships there 'n' I'll go into Port Royal 'n' get the heart. Do some fishin' while yeh waitin' fer me. It's a long voyage 'n' we won't met too many ships ter..borrow from. If everything goes right, they'll be no spillin' o' blood."

"How are you getting the heart?" Will asked.

Commodore Jezzree smirked. "Now yer only concerne is that I _get_ the heart."

"Let it go," Captain Gibbs whispered to him."Jezzree works best when we don't know what she's workin at."

Will shrugged it off. He wouldn't admitt it, but Commodore Jezzree scared him a bit.

"Savvy, mates?" Commodore Jezzree asked. "Good let's set sail."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the bay, which was surrounded on three sides by high, steep, cliff walls. Jezzree walked out on deck, taking in the familar scene. She, Jack, Ewing, Barbossa, and Miranda would come here everyday when they were just a gang of street kids. Then they were the best of friends. Hector Barbossa had run away from his wealthy lifestyle at the age of eight and met up with Jack and Miranda, who had escaped from the creul orphanage a few months earlier. Jack and Miranda introduced Barbossa to Jezzree and Ewing, cousins whose guardian, Gibbs, was a pirate that was often on voyages, leaving them to fend for themselves, which they didn't mind a bit.

Everyday they would comb their gang territory on the western side of Port Royal for members of enemy gangs, beat up trasspassers, steal what they needed, and swin and fish in the bay. Jack and Jezzree were the unchallenged leaders, and, even then, in love.

They lived like that for nine years untill one day when they went to the bay to swim they discovered the _Black Pearl_ and its original owner, a pirate who accepted the eager teens as crewmates.

Jack had turned to Jezzree when he saw the _Pearl_ and said, "I'm gonna be captain of that ship right there."

"I'm sure, Jack." Jezzree laughed. "And I'll have the fastest ship in the world."

"Second only to the _Black Pearl_," he answered as he climbed aboard.

A single teardrop made it's way down Jezzree's cheek. Luckily no one noticed. She walked to the edge of the bow spirit and jumped for the cliff wall. She slid down a few feet before finding footholds. She began the climb up the steep wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jezzree crouched down on the rooftop, scanning the streets untill she spotted James Norington walking briskly toward the docks. She also noticed Blaze hiding in an alley up ahead, waiting to mug an unsuspecting passerby. Blaze had been the leader of an enemy gang when she was a streetkid. Jezzree smiled. This was going better than she had originally planned.

She leaped from roof to roof and slinked into the alley behind Blaze and his gang. When Norrington appeared, Blaze and Co. ambushed him and dragged him into the alley.

Jezzree came out of hiding. "Thank yeh boys. Now, yeh may go," she ordered. Blaze gazed at her and absentmindedly rubbed the pale white scar he had recieved once after disobeying Jezzree. He signaled to his gang and the scurried out the alley.

Jezzree smiled. "Long time no see, James. I miss our friendly little chats.

"If it isn't Captain Jezzree - I see your still a Gibbs," he replied, glancing at her left hand, which was missing her engagment ring.

"Yeh would know all about lost love," Jezzree hissed. "Elizabeth leavin' yeh fer a bloody pirate. Musta been some blow ter yeh reputation."

"At least I was willing to marry a woman of proper breeding. Your _Jack Sparrow_ has the bloodlines of a mutt."

"Yeh take after yeh father, I take after mine." Jezzree leaned against the wall and studied the man up and down. "Seriously, the only thing we have in common is our mother."

"I suspect you didn't leave the comfort of your ship to exchange plesantries."

"What does Beckett want with the heart?"

Norrington laughed. "I would just as soon betray my superiors to you as you would send Sparrow to the gallows."

"Yeh owe me, James."

He sighed and thought, _Like you would let me forget._ "For now, he wants me to get a pirate crew and use the heart to retrieve Sparrow."

Jezzree snorted. "Why should Beckett care what happens ter Jack?"

"He has use for him."

"What kind of use?"

"I don't know."

"Yeh have a new set of orders. After yeh get a crew in Tortuga meet up with me 'n' the three of us will set sail together. Savvy?"

"The three of us?"

"Me crew, yer crew, and Pop's crew. Oh, did I forget to mention that Elizabeth was with us. If I where you mate, I'd jump on this chance," Jezzree sugested. Norrington's face gave way that that was just what he planned to do. Jezzree smiled as she climbed up to the roof. She had no doubts Norrington would show up. Convincing the others was another matter entirely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the long wait guys.


	4. Back to Tortuga

Thanks to my readers.

A/N: If you want, you can review not just with comments but with predictions about what will happen. That would be interesting to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Gibbs sat on the starboard side of the i Arrow i , fishing like they were ordered. They were away from everyone else so Will could talk to the captain.

"Do you have to introduce Elizabeth as my fiancee?" Will asked.

Gibbs laughed. "Wanna have a bit o' fun 'fore yer tied down?"

"No it's not that." Will sighed. "I'm not sure if we are still getting married."

Gibbs gasped and almost fell of the ship. "I thought yeh love Elizabeth?"

"I saw her kissing Jack."

"Well, don't be talkin' ter me about this, lad. Go talk ter Elizabeth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth and Miranda were on the other side of the i Arrow i . Miranda was fishing and Elizabeth was watching. She proved to be a horrible fisher. She lost three poles to big fish. Elizabeth was becoming the closest thing Miranda had to a friend.

"Miranda," Elizabeth began, "can I ask you something a bit personal, if it's not to bold?"

"Go ahead," Miranda said in her easy manner Elizabeth had come to expect.

"Why did you...do...what you did six years ago?"

Miranda hesitated. "No one's ever asked me that before."

"You don't have to answer."

"No, no. It's alright." Miranda sighed. "I was always a bit jelous of Jezzree, 'n' she always thought of me as too young - we're four years apart, yeh know - to get me own ship. That night we got in a fight 'bout both those things. I met up with Jack. In that voice of his, he asked, 'What's the matter of, luv?' He's so charming. Haven't yeh ever wanted teh just kiss him?"

i I've done more than want, i Elizabeth thought. She noticed Will walking towards her. His face was a mixture of emotins. Which ones, she couldn't tell.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk," he said in a cold voice.

She stood up and they walked away from the curious ears of the crew.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, a slight break in her voice betraying her fears.

"You kissed Jack!" Will sounded like he had wanted to say that for a long time. "You said you loved me, and then you kiss him like you kiss me!"

"I did it to save us! All of us!"

"Do you love me or Jack?"

Elizabeth was saved from answering. At that moment Commodore Jezzree leaped from the cliff wall to the deck of the i Streak i .

She glared at Will and Elizabeth."If there be any yellin' on board this fleet, Turner and Swann, it'll be orders, savvy?"

They both mumbled, "Yes Commodore."

Commodore Jezzree turned to Gibbs. "Head back to Tortugo so we can pick up our third ship. Barbossa!"

Barbossa immediatly came. "Here, Commodore."

"Take over for a little while. I'm goin' get some rest." Commodore turned to her cabin.

"Commodore?" Barbossa called.

Commodore turned and raised an eyebrow to him.

"If yeh don't mind me askin', who be the captain of our third ship?" he asked.

"Captain James Norrington."

Elizabeth gasped. "Norrington?"

"Yes, Norrington. He's a good man once you get to know him."

"You let Norrington keep the heart? How could you?" Will shouted.

Once again Commodore Jezzree's eyes burned into Will. "Barbossa, did someone just question me?"

"Aye. The Turner boy did," Barbossa answered.

"I thought so. Bring him forward!" Commodore Jezzree shouted. Two pirates rushed to do her bidding.

Jezzree drew her cutlass. "Draw, Turner."

Will did as he was told with shaky hands. He heard stories from the crew about Commodore Jezzree's skill with a cutlass, and he never wanted to end up in this position.

In the blink of an eye, Commodore Jezzree had him pinned to the ground, her cutlass at his throat and his sword lying a few feet away. Elizabeth stopped breathing for a few seconds. i Commodore wouldn't kill him, would she? i Elizabeth thought. She had heard that Commodore was strict about respect on her ship.

"How did you-" Will began.

"Listen here, boy Jezzree growled menacingly, her brown eyes flashing. "Yeh ever queston me orders again, this blade won't stop." She got up and dusted herself off. "Back to work, the lot of yeh!" she shouted at the crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James scanned the list of names he colected that had agreed to go with him on the voyage. He told then there would be a reward of rum and gold, knowing that the only reward they would recieve would be a short drop at the gallows. He sighed and shook his head. This was a rough business he was in.

James turned around and was face-to-face with his sister. Commodore Jezzree grabbed the list of crew members and read it.

"Good crew," Jezzree said as she handed the list back to James. "Now get them together on yer ship so we can set sail. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can relax."

"But I told the crew we weren't leaving until the morning," James replied.

Commodore Jezzree rolled her eyes. "How many men today are gonna question me orders?"

"It's just going to take a while to gather all the men, that's all," James answered quickly.

"Oy! Jason!" Commodore Jezzree called to her first mate. He walked briskly over to her.

"Aye, Commodore?" Ewing asked.

"Help Norrington fing his crew. Norrington, me 'n' Pop'll meet yeh aboard yeh ship in thirthy minutes. What be her name?"

"The i Conquest i . A right fine ship. Finest in the navy."

"Well, yer not in the navy anymore," Commodore Jezzree replied. "I'm gonna make a pirate outta yeh yet."


End file.
